ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batking30
Batking30 Talk Archive 1 Batking30 Talk Archive 2 Batking30/Archive 3 I don't have time to review the series, but I can say you did good. Weirdo Guy (talk) 17:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Plumbers/Splix 10 crossover Sure you can make it! But please tell me the plot though, and who do you think should write it? I want to know if you can make it more of Spongebob/Penguins of Madagascar kinda humor, than the Regular Show kinda humor in most series here. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 18:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My Template Can you fix my template so it's like the BTMT one? Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 20:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah It's for Jack 10. Here it is. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 20:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Batking! Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 20:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Create I use a program called RPG Maker VX. Unfortunately it costs $60. But it's really good, if you get it. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Season 2 Well, I'' say you should. Go ahead. See how people like it as it develops. I'll bet people thought almost nothing of BTMT when it came out. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I don't know what compelled me to give it such a dumb name at first. :/ Whatever. It's great enough a series to make up for it. ;) THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Fred 40/Splix 10 Crossover Can i do a crossover with Splix 10?I have an idea for the plot.Splix and Fred's team keep mixing up between Splix and Fred. The Crossover Plot Null Void portals are opening all over Earth.Splix is teleported to Fred's timeline to help him find out who is opening those portals and stop him.It turns out to be Athiurex and Nac behind this.They release an army of null void prisoners to stop them but the heroes defeat them and they stop the villains. You can choos wether it can dialogue format or not.So what do u think?? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 19:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Ok, i'll create the page and the title for the crossover.And sure, u can make new pics for Fred 40 characters. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 20:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fury w/ Wildmutt Sure. Fetch your magisty a samich! 20:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fastrack/Lodestar I call him Quicksilver :) --Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 23:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fusions Yes. But I have no requests at the moment. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 16:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Season 1 Well, you remember the secret I private-messaged you, right? That will fix the plothole. Besides, I re-wrote the first episodes of Season 1 a while back (up to ''Ben? Who's Ben?), and the reference you saw must have just been out-of-date. I'm thinking of making secret the new official it's based on. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. And I will include a Season 2 ad in the newsletter. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Splix Can he be the DNA Doner for Ditto in Jack 10 Codon Stream? Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 18:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay, I was just asking if Splix could add his DNA, you said yes. So okay. Warning! in the year 2029 Ryan Secrest will be be abducted by aliens! 18:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC)